Prince of Atlantis
by Yodog12345
Summary: When Thomas Curry is shipwrecked trying to help someone, he stumbles upon Atlantis. There he meets Atlanna, the princess. They have a son, a son named Arthur Curry. Witness the birth of Aquaman. Set in Earth 30
1. In the Beginning

**Hey guys, Prince of Atlantis is set in Earth 30, an alternate were boot world created by ChainGangSoldier or vampireboy45 as he used to be known. It runs alongside Man of Steel, Amazon Princess and Arrow by deadman68, Green Lantern: The First Flight and Batman Begins by ChainGangSoldier45 and Fastest Man Alive by Invader Abigail. Go check those stories out, they're great. **

**Anyway, read, review, enjoy.**

* * *

**December 29th, 1961, Atlantic Ocean**

Captain Thomas "Tom" Curry had been in bad weather before but nothing like this. He reckoned they might even be on the lip of a hurricane. The waves were building up higher then two of his boat piled up.

"Oi, Cap, I reckon we should turn back mate." Cried out an Australian accent.

The captain turned around and once again was surprised to see Damien Carter. This man was about 5'2 with little muscle and even less strength, yet he was one of the best sailors Tom had.

Tom, on the other hand was an obvious sailor, well built, a beard and he even had that tanned and worn out skin going, even if he wasn't past 25.

"I think you might be right Damien." Replied Tom.

He sighed and frowned, he wasn't even one day out from New York and he was more then three days out from Gotham.

"Yeah we'll turn her ar..." Tom stopped as a red light lit up the sky.

"Jon, what was that?" Damien and several other crew members called out.

Tom himself didn't know what it was except it looked an awful lot like a flare, "WE'RE GOING OUT THERE MEN." Tom yelled out.

He pushed the boat to its maximum speed, but stopped almost immediately when a huge wave came out of nowhere and crashed on the boat. It splintered into a hundred pieces and Tom felt the mighty tug of the cold sea claiming his body forever.

**December 31st, 1961, Atlantis  
Two days later**

Tom's eyes slowly opened up to the sight of hundreds of kilograms of water above his head. He started to panic and tried to swim up, but two things stopped him, one, he was tied down and two, he realized he could breathe.  
He looked around and saw the last thing he'd expected, a woman in ceremonial like clothing.

"W...w...what are you?" Tom asked suspiciously.

The woman spoke to him, "Sevm akl'ik praf'arrt nmob."

Tom looked at the woman confused. She stared back, then a look of clarity came over her face and she pulled out a machine before turning the dial to some words, then she spoke again, "I am Atlanna, princess of Atlantis."

Tom looked at her, "If you're a princess, why are you visiting a sick man?" He asked, then scolded himself because that was the question out of a million he asked.

"It's customary in Atlantis for a member if the royal family to greet newcomers, I also met your friend, Damien." She said.

Tom looked away, "How many others did you find?" He asked, fearing the worst.  
"I'm sorry, but you were the only two, the rest either perished or disappeared." She said, sadness in her voice.

Tom continued to look at her and realized she was quite beautiful. She had long blonde hair, a slim body and sparkling blue eyes. She also had an amazing, melodic voice. Tom came to the conclusion, she defiantly was no-one from earth, well, above the ocean earth.

**January 4th, 1962, Atlantis One week after the shipwreck.**

"I'm not sure how they'll react, Tom." Atlanna confided in her new boyfriend. Tom gave her one of his charming, white teeth smile, "It's true love, they'll understand." He comforted as he moved in closer to her.

"Anyway, I don't care what they think, I just want to be with you." Tom said as he and Atlanna began to kiss.

**September 16th, 1962 Atlantis 9 months later**

"I NEVER WANT THIS CHILD TO SET FOOT IN MY CITY!" Commanded Poseidon, king of Atlantis.

He was outraged that his daughter, Atlanna, had had a child and with no-other then a land dweller.

"But father..." Atlanna pleaded.

"No, there shall be no argument about it. You will either give the baby to the land dweller, kill it or be exiled with it for life." The angry ruler commanded.  
Atlanna gave her father a look, it was a look of pure hatred and anger and it would be the last look he'd ever receive from her, for at that moment, Atlanna turned and left Atlantis for the surface world.

**January 14, 1975, Miami**

Since Arthur Curry had been 2 months old, he'd been in the water. At first it was just sitting, then it evolved to floating and finally swimming. He'd been swimming since the age of three and today was what it all came down too.  
A lifetime of training had led too this moment. He was now thirteen, and competing to earn a position in the youth America championships.

Arthur looked out to the crowd gathering around the San-Diego comp pool. He saw hundreds and they saw 8 boys preparing for the hardest test of their lives.  
Arthur was obviously the best, having set the record for his area. He was a swimmer, acted like a swimmer and looked like a swimmer.

He had short blonde hair, a slim body and lightly tanned skin. The look was completed by sparkling blue eyes.

"1 minute till the race begins." Said the loud speaker.

Arthur walked up to the podium and looked around the stadium. That's when he saw the policeman.

He was asking the officials about something and the officials kept pointing at Arthur. Arthur looked at them worriedly, then got on the podium.

"On your marks... Get set... Go!" Said the official starter, Arthur didn't even hear him and took an extra second to dive in. He got in the water and tried to catch up, but he just couldn't focus.

Arthur stopped dead in the water and watched as the contestants went back past him on their second lap. He couldn't swim, something was wrong and he just had to know what it was.

As he was getting out of the pool, the policeman walked over to him.  
"Hey son, would you mind coming with me now?" The policeman asked, but it was more of a command.

Arthur nodded and followed the man outside the stadium.

The policeman looked at him and said sadly, "Arthur, your mother has recently been presumed dead after her boat went down last night." The policeman sighed.

Arthur just stared at him and walked backwards slowly. His mum had always been there for him, even when she'd been detained for not having proper citizenship to the United States.

He ran away after that. He ran home and into his and lay down on the bed. This was by far the worst day of his life. He put his head under his pillow and felt around. That's when he found the note.

It was addressed to him, from his mom. He read it slowly.

_Dear Arthur,  
I know that you've always loved me considerably more then your father and it pains me that I have to leave, but you should worship your dad, after all, he is the reason you lived past two weeks old._

_I have left for Mercy Reef, there, I hope to reunite with my parents, it's been 13 years since I last saw them and we left on bad terms._

_I also hope that you will one day join me out there and live the life you should've had, not the one you have._

_Love, your mother,  
Atlanna._

_P.s Never believe in drowning._

Arthur read the note again and again but didn't know what to say. _Never believe in drowning_. What was that supposed mean.

He didn't take much from that letter or decipher much, but he knew one thing he had to do in direct response to it, a journey, a journey to Mercy Reef.


	2. Mercy Reef

**Hey guys, I'm back. Once again, this story runs in ChainGangSoldier45's Earth 30. In response to a comment at the end of Batman Begins, (awesome fic, read it if you haven't) I'm not sure about a sequel, I hope to write one that documents Arthur's change from a teen to a warrior. It's what I'm working towards.**

**Disclaimer- I own no characters from Aquaman except the unnamed characters in this story so far.**

* * *

**January 15, 1975, Miami**

**5 hours later**

Arthur looked around as he packed his bag, it was now past 12 o'clock. He was setting out in half in hour, the time that his dad's night-shift began, so he'd be alone. He felt sorry leaving his dad after what the letter said, but he just had to leave for Mercy Reef.

He put in the last item of clothing and moved off to his desk. He was now going to continue the tradition of leaving a letter when they were gone by writing one two his dad. He picked up a pencil and began.

It took him about ten tries, but he reckoned he finally got it.

_Hey Dad,  
I know that we always had plans for me to be a swimmer and really good one at that, but I have to leave for a place pretty far from here. I'm going in search of mum. I know that they told us she drowned, but I'm not so sure.  
So I'm going to Mercy Reef. Don't believe that I'm leaving because I don't like you, you're a great dad and I mean that, but I have to follow my hunch.  
I'm gonna be back in a month at most.  
C'ya then,  
Arthur._

Arthur looked at the letter and nodded, satisfied. He crept towards the door and looked at the time, it was 12:37. He peered out around his door and saw the lights of his father's car disappear from the driveway.

He then walked down the hall and placed the letter on the coffee table at the end of it. He walked out of the house and looked back, a tear rolling down his face as he prepared to leave the place he'd been raised for an unknown amount of time.

He then turned his back, pulled up his hood and walked away from Miami.

**January 16th, 1975 Miami  
Somewhere on route to Mercy Reef.**

Arthur walked on and on. He felt the ground starting to pick through his already worn-out shoes. He needed some kind of lift, a boat, a car, a truck even a bike would do, just something to speed up his trip.

He knew the general direction of Mercy Reef. He'd researched it greatly and knew what routes, but he didn't know how long he'd be walking for. He just knew that it was at least a days drive out of Miami, so that probably equaled to a week of quick walking.

Arthur was suddenly pulled out of thought by a car coming up behind him. He turned around stuck his thumb out. To his surprise, the car actually stopped.  
He ran over to the door and opened it, he looked inside and saw a man of about 50 with short white hair that was almost gone. He had some stubble and bloodshot eyes. He was driving an old beaten up Toyota.

"Need a lift son?" The man asked.

Arthur nodded and hopped in when he got a motion to enter by the man.  
The man started the car and got about ten meters down the road before he turned around.

"Hey, I'm going the other way." Arthur protested.

The man smirked at him, "Not anymore."

Arthur began to panic, he was being kidnapped. He was actually being kidnapped. It's the kind of thing you're warned about but you never think is going to happen.

"How do I stop this?" Arthur thought to himself.

He looked at the man realized he probably wasn't that strong, so he'd be relying on the kid he picked up being too scared or too weak to act. Fortunately, Arthur was neither.

Arthur reached down to his shoe, the old man eyed him warily, "Oi, whaddya think you're doing kid?" The man asked angrily.

Arthur looked at him weirdly while he grabbed his shoe "Planting a bomb, what does it look like, I'm tying my laces" He quipped.

The man snarled, "Lip will get you no where son."

"So I should use my fist." Arthur said loudly.

"Wha..." The man turned his head in surprise but as he did so his face met Arthur's shoe which covered his fist. There was a loud crack as the man's head whipped back and hit the window hard, knocking him out cold.

The old man flopped about limply and Arthur realized he was now flying down a highway at 110 kilometers per hour in a driverless car.

"Shit, shit, shit." Arthur thought as he grabbed the wheel and narrowly avoided hitting a tree.

He quickly turned the car around and drove back the way he was going. He still could hardly control the car, he was only 13. He swerved all over the road, coming dangerously close to the cliff overlooking the beach below.

Arthur knew that if he reached Mercy Reef and was driving he'd probably get stopped by the police and that cars would soon appear as he got nearer, so he decided to stop the car. He looked over at the man and checked to see how he was going.

He found nothing, no pulse or anything, the man was dead. So that made Arthur a mur... He was snapped out of thought by a loud screeching noise and the car suddenly flying out of his control. He looked out the window and saw the edge of the cliff coming closer. He tried to hit the brakes but everything was out of his control.

Arthur made one last attempt to stop the car, but he had no hope. Arthur prayed to god he never believed in and watched as the car flew over the edge and plummeted to the water below.

**January 20th, 1975,  
Unknown Location**

Arthur opened his eyes groggily and looked around. He saw dark shadows surrounding him and his eyes had to adjust. He could hear them talking about what to do with him.

"We can't do anything, we don't interfere with land dwellers!" Stated one man, he had a gruff voice.

"How can we leave him now, we nursed him back to health, it's too late to back out." Said a women, she sounded very motherly.

"I say we just drop him off at the town." Said a third voice and from the little that Arthur could see, the last voice.

"It sounds good enough." Said the first voice.

"I suppose it's better then taking him back or leaving him." Said the motherly voice.

Arthur felt them pick him up and suddenly he was moving. The soft rocking of the movement gently lulled him to sleep.

**January 20th, 1975 Tempest Key,  
Mercy Reef**

Arthur felt the soft sand in his fingers and the water at his toes. He opened his eyes and realized how bright it was. He felt like he hadn't seen the sun for days and, he couldn't remember what had happened.

Then it hit him. The car, the kidnap attempt, the man, the death and the cliff. He sat up fast, he couldn't tell if he was sweating or if it was the ocean.

He looked at his body and realized there were no scratches on him, "Weird." He thought.

He noticed a old couple staring at him wide eyed. They started to back away but he stopped them, "Wait, wait," He cried out, "Where am I?"

They looked at him and the old woman spoke up, "Tempest Key, son." She said kindly.

"Where in Tempest Key?" He asked a bit more, hoping they wouldn't think he's too crazy.

"Mercy Reef." The old woman said.

Arthur smiled and stood up, he walked over to the couple and offered his hand, "Thanks a lot, I'm Arthur." He introduced and thanked.

The old woman stepped back a bit, it was at this point that Arthur realized he only had very burned shorts on. He blushed a bit and tried to hide the holes that exposed his underpants.

"Sorry, do you know where I could get some new clothes?" He asked sheepishly.

The old woman smiled for the first time, "Don't worry about that, my grandson has some clothes at our house, come with us." She said with a hand motion.

Arthur followed them along the beach at the place called Mercy Reef.


End file.
